


Follow You

by pretzelduck



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelduck/pseuds/pretzelduck
Summary: It isn't the long day or the gray skies that are bothering Jay White.  It's the fact that Tetsuya Naito insists on following him to his hotel.  It's just another one of his games but Jay is also just curious enough about what he's doing to play along.
Relationships: Naito Tetsuya/Jay White
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Follow You

The dark clouds seemed to be copying the mood he was in. The day had been almost endless and his body felt sore from head to toe. But neither of those things was currently the source of his ire. 

"What are you doing?"

Each step he took, Naito matched and they were walking side-by-side and it didn't make any sense. Jay was headed back to his hotel and there was absolutely no reason for Naito to be following him right now. He wasn't necessarily complaining about the company - not that he was going to tell Naito that - but it was bizarre.

"I'm going this way."

Of course, he was. 

Jay was pretty sure that it was complete bullshit but thankfully, the hotel wasn't that much further. There was no way that Naito was going to follow him inside a hotel that he wasn't even staying at so this latest little game of his at least had a defined ending. It had been a long day and Jay was looking forward to relaxing and attempting sleep. His thoughts would undoubtedly drift to the man beside him but that was far safer than _actually_ having Naito beside him.

"Why?" 

Of course, there was no answer.

And of course, that made him smile.

There were few things that he enjoyed quite like these little back and forths that he and Naito had. Had enjoyed them from the very beginning - no matter how deeply he kept having to bury that fact. It was far more difficult than it should have been to force that smile away. To keep his face neutral and vaguely surly. There was nothing to be gained from keeping that smile on his face and definitely not a thing that could possibly come from letting Naito see it.

The gray sky seemed ominous but nowhere near as ominous as realizing that Naito was actually following him into the hotel. Jay took a few more steps toward the elevator but he was still there.

"Seriously. What are you doing?"

His voice was loud enough to draw the attention of a few other random people in the lobby and that was the last thing Jay wanted. But Naito was just smirking at him and making those 'settle down' hand gestures he did.

" _Tranquilo_ , Jay." And that was just his first name. Not Jay White but Jay. He hated it when Naito did that. It was more… _intimate_ than they actually were and it only made him want things that he shouldn't. "I'm going this way."

No, he wasn't.

This was another of Naito's games but he wanted to see how he intended to play it. So Jay waited for the elevator and was only slightly surprised when Naito followed him inside. The little bit of surprise probably came from how unusual this was for them. Not Naito behaving oddly but following him at all. It was always the other way around. Jay was always the one following Naito, trying to get his attention - to be acknowledged. But now, Naito was following him off an elevator and down the hallway to his room. Three steps behind him but Jay knew he was there.

He was _always_ more aware of Tetsuya Naito than he should be. And there was this guarded and tucked away part of himself that had no intention of changing that. It probably wasn't even possible. This fascination and longing was hopelessly integrated into him. No matter how many times Jay had tried to claw his _affection_ for Naito out from underneath his own skin, it always came back. 

It took more than a little effort to not chuckle out loud when Naito made a disgruntled little sigh as he struggled with getting the door to his hotel room open. Naito's very presence was more than a little distracting but Jay intentionally slowed down every movement just because he could. It was obvious that this little game was going to continue - his own curiosity was too strong to not play along. 

They both stopped to take their shoes off and Jay had no idea why the sight of both of their pairs of shoes side-by-side drew yet another smile out of him. But it did. He took a few more steps only to turn around and find that Naito was just staring at him with that slightly bemused expression of his. 

"So here we are in my hotel room. Is that what you wanted? Is this another one of your little games? Or am I just being blessed with Naito being Naito?"

For some reason, Naito was taking slow and deliberate steps in his direction. It would only be natural to back away - keep that distance between them - but the temptation to hold his ground and see what Naito would do was stronger. There had to be a reason for this particular game. 

"I got tired of waiting."

And Naito kept coming closer and closer. He was almost entirely in Jay's personal space now and it was more than a little annoying how natural it felt when it should be the exact opposite. Somehow, he was beginning to think that this wasn't a game. This wasn't a wrestling match or an interview. This was his hotel room and they were completely alone. Jay _liked_ it and that was a terrible thought.

"Waiting for what? To see the inside of my hotel room? What are you up to? Or are we going to play twenty questions or something?"

"Jay." There was a sensation against his lips and it took him a moment to realize that it was Naito's finger. "Shut up."

He probably should have moved back or shoved his hand away or done anything other than be mesmerized by a smile that was far softer than his heart knew how to handle. Naito only looked at him like that when he closed his eyes on the darkest and rarest of nights. The ones when not even his own stubbornness could keep those dreams at bay. As the finger slipped away and Naito moved just a little closer, Jay was certain that his eyes closed before their lips even touched. 

It was the most terrifying kiss of his life.

The gentleness was almost physically painful in the way it pierced through every layer of contempt and arrogance that he had built around himself. It stung - deep down - in places of his heart that he had tried to let wither away. Never one to rush or hurry, Naito was agonizingly slow with each caress of his lips.

He always wanted Naito's attention - had from the very first moment - but this wasn't a response to his demand to be seen and acknowledged. This was Naito asking - with so much tenderness - to see his heart. Jay wasn't even sure if he remembered how to be the man that this kiss begged him to be. If he remembered how to let his guard down far enough to answer with softness of his own.

Jay tried to escalate the intensity of their kiss. He would know what to do if things were harsher and more demanding. If there was less give and more take. But Naito was steadfast in what could only be described as his affection. Each motion and each touch was so very careful. There was this warmth that was surrounding them that was beginning to seep into his bones and Jay both needed it to vanish and to never fade.

But for all the turmoil, he couldn't let go.

His hands were digging into Naito's shoulders but Jay was almost certain that was the only thing keeping him upright. He felt wanted and seen and it was making his knees buckle. His heart was remembering things he had forced it to forget but he still wasn't responding quite right. His lips were moving along with Naito's but it was mechanical and rote.

He could do better. He knew he could. 

He _needed_ to.

Jay wanted to be Naito's equal in this arena as well. To meet his courage with bravery of his own. Slowly, he relaxed his grip and let one hand slide up to cup Naito's face. Their kiss then slowed yet further as Naito leaned into his touch and pulled him just a little closer. They really did fit together. He felt stripped bare and raw in that moment which somehow made it easier to match Naito emotion for emotion. Reveal for reveal. And he tried - with all of the remnants of the parts of himself that he had destroyed - to share his own yearning and longing.

Naito pulled away with the smallest of sighs and Jay immediately started questioning if he had done something wrong, even if that made little sense. There was still a hand resting possessively just above his hip and another still ever-so-gently tangled in his hair. _Those hands and his hair_. And Naito was still right there with that soft smile again.

"It took you long enough." Jay was oddly embarrassed by the teasing words and it was another unfamiliar sensation. "I was… worried I was wrong." 

Jay doubted that he had ever heard that shy tone to Naito's voice before. There was something remarkable about it. Like it could only possibly exist in this tiny space between them. And the words themselves? The idea that Naito had been worried - that he had worried him - with his slow response was something almost inconceivable. 

"You weren't. I was…"

And he didn't know how to say it. It was as if his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. This was so much easier everywhere else. In every other moment. But this one was far more personal and meant far too much. This was about something Jay barely let himself acknowledge. And even now - even having felt Naito's lips against his own - the urge to tear all of this tenderness to shreds was almost too strong.

"You never hesitate to speak from your heart… except with this."

Naito's voice was as gentle as his touch and he tried his best to find it soothing. 

"Because this is the only part of my heart that is still intact."

The words spilled out of him like he was bleeding from somewhere and he _needed_ to get away. There _needed_ to be distance and space between them. _Now_. Jay pulled his hands back but Naito's grip on him was firm. He could - _should_ \- shove him away but once his fingers touched Naito's chest, they refused to move any further. 

"Jay."

How his name could be imbued with so much meaning and emotion - he had no idea. But it was. He felt seen and known and wanted. That warmth was still there surrounding them but it had been joined by this sense of hopefulness that somehow Jay knew was shared between them. 

"Tetsuya."

Jay hadn't meant to say that word out loud - especially in such a needy whisper - but the little stuttered intake of breath made the lapse worth it.

"So you _do_ know my name!" Naito's smile was equal parts playful and fond and it made Jay's slowly rewarming heart skip a beat. "I wondered."

He felt the smile on his face - the one he knewthere was no reason to let Naito see - but this time he didn't try to hide it. It didn't feel as wrong as it probably could have and Jay figured that was a decent enough place to start.

"Of course I know your name… Naito."

Jay drew out each of the five letters as slowly as he could just to watch that irritated expression deepen. They could be fun like this too. Not just in a ring but just the two of them. The very thought made images of nights filled with kisses and banter dance through his head. It all felt possible somehow. 

But the sudden sound of a torrential downpour outside startled those thoughts away.

"Hmmm… sounds like rain." Naito appeared to be oddly pleased about that. Oddly pleased and slightly impish. "I guess I should stay here. Don't want to get too wet."

That was the most thinly veiled excuse Jay had ever heard. 

"Did you plan on that? Watch the forecast for the best day to follow me back to my hotel?"

The hand in his hair - unfortunately - slid down to rest on his chest and Jay could feel the barest of tremors through Naito's fingertips. Between that and the wistful look in his eyes, it was hard to remember to breathe of all things.

"I hoped."

And Jay _knew_ that Naito was talking about more than just hoping for rain. 

"Me too." Jay covered Naito's hand with one of his own. "When I let myself, I hoped too."

They came together once again in a kiss that was meant to be. 

_Their destino_.

-fin- 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was referred to as the "existential crisis kiss fic" in my notes. Yep.


End file.
